


нужный

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Teenage Drama, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Jaebeom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Когда Джинен звонит ему рано утром в одну из суббот марта и предлагает работу, Джексон уверен, что, во-первых, он над ним опять издевается, а во-вторых, его ни за что туда не возьмут.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	нужный

Когда Джинен звонит ему рано утром в одну из суббот марта и предлагает работу, Джексон уверен, что, во-первых, он над ним опять издевается, а во-вторых, его ни за что туда не возьмут. Не с его послужным списком. Но всё равно по ссылке, отправленной в Каток, проходит и тратит полдня, заполняя анкету.

Он не верит, что его возьмут, когда проходит психологические тесты в душной светлой аудитории, не верит, пока демонстрирует навыки вождения, катая по Сеулу инструктора с постной рожей, не верит, расслабленно рассказывая всю свою подноготную перед направленной на него камерой в офисе компании.

Поэтому, когда получает официальное приглашение на почту, в первую очередь набирает Джинёна и растерянно спрашивает:

— Как это вообще могло произойти?

Джинен лающе смеется в трубку, и Джексон представляет, как тот прикрывает рот ладонью, а вокруг его глаз появляются лучистые морщинки.

— Птичка мне принесла на хвосте, что ты там всех очаровал своей непосредственностью. Все, кто видел твое интервью, тут же в тебя влюбились.

— Я думал, иностранцев в эту сферу не берут. — Джексон подключает гарнитуру и наклоняется, чтобы зашнуровать раздолбанные кроссовки. Очки сползают на самый кончик носа, и их приходится вернуть на место подрагивающими от перевозбуждения пальцами. — Тем более таких, как я. С сомнительным прошлым и непонятным будущим.

— Берут, только редко очень. Слушай, где бы они ещё нашли человека со знанием языков, в прекрасной физической форме и с, цитирую, “выдающимися коммуникативными навыками” на такую зарплату?

— То есть, ты имеешь в виду, — “такого лоха”? — хмыкает Джексон, потом цокает языком и говорит уже серьёзней, — Я, если быть честным, подумываю отказаться. Ну какая из меня нянька? У меня единственный кактус, и тот сдох. Да что кактус… Я даже о себе позаботиться не могу толком.

— Ты что, сгубил Боба?! — возмущаются на том конце провода и опять смеются. — Ладно, шутки в сторону. Дело твоё, конечно, но… А какие у тебя ещё варианты? Домой ты возвращаться не хочешь, а здесь — никому не нужен. Так и будешь до конца жизни вышибалой в ночном клубе работать? Тебе уже двадцать восемь, Джексон…

— Я знаю сколько мне, спасибо, — огрызается Джексон, с громким хлопком закрывает дверь квартиры и сбегает вниз по лестнице. — Не уверен, что у меня получится...

В трубке раздается тяжелый вздох:

— Поправь меня, если совру: ты отслужил в китайской армии, выдержал одиннадцать дней "Адской недели" и проработал почти шесть лет в спецназе, где прыгал с парашютом, нырял с аквалангом, лазал по скалам без снаряжения и вытаскивал людей из завалов после оползня в Гонконге летом две тысячи восьмого. По-моему, в этом мире нет ничего, с чем бы ты не справился. Не дури, соглашайся, — где-то там на другом конце города Джинёна кто-то зовет, — хотя бы попробуй, ладно? Ты ничего не теряешь, не понравится — уволишься. Всё, до связи, у меня ещё уйма работы.

В ухо долбят короткие гудки, и Джексон, сморщившись, отключает наушник. На улице противно моросит, и всё, что хочется — вернуться в свою конуру три на три и упокоиться там, а не бежать ежедневные пять километров по парку и тащиться потом на одну из этих ничего не обещающих подработок.

Джинён прав, думает Джексон, заходя на свой первый за сегодня круг. Здесь, в Корее, он — бездомная собака, а не отставной офицер элитного подразделения гонконгской полиции Ван Цзя Ар, здесь он никому нахрен не сдался со своими заслугами и званиями.

Тут он просто запутавшийся и заплутавший Ван Джексон, не умеющий в этой жизни ничего, кроме как быть хорошим солдатом.

Джинён, как всегда, до обидного прав. Терять Джексону нечего, и хуже, чем есть, уже не будет.

Закончив пробежку, он терпеливо ждёт, пока сбитое дыхание придёт в норму, потом набирает номер из последнего письма с темой “Музыкальный менеджер” от jypbusiness@jype.com и, дождавшись ответа, хрипло говорит:

— Я согласен. Когда приступать?

***

К концу третьего месяца стажировки Джексон чувствует себя снова студентом, потому что всё, что он делает — ходит на лекции и сдаёт бесконечные экзамены. У него теперь две пары в неделю корейского, занятия по этике и оказанию первой медицинской помощи, сплошные психологические тренинги и курсы финансовой грамотности допоздна.

В один из вечеров, когда им, наконец-то, удается встретиться с Джинёном в ресторанчике недалеко от его квартиры, Джексон, устало лежа щекой на столешнице, ноет, как он задолбался.

— Не жалуйся, — щёлкает его Джинён по носу, — тебе за это деньги платят. Вон, даже на пиво хватает. Когда стажировка заканчивается?

— Через две недели итоговое тестирование, — Джексон зевает, — мне ещё кое-какие документы отвезти в визовый центр нужно. И медицинское обследование пройти.

Джинён откидывается на спинку своего стула и, пристально глядя на него, тихо говорит:

— Если что, могу попросить наших медиков выписать тебе нужные справки.

— Это незаконно, — Джексон отлипает от стола и трёт лицо ладонями. — Не нужно, как-нибудь… Переживу. Это просто обследование. Не первое и не последнее.

— Как знаешь, — кивает Джинён и разливает им остатки пива. — Если будут сложности — звони, ладно? Постараюсь помочь, чем смогу.

— Ты и так уже помог, — Джексон пододвигает к себе свой стакан. — Не знаю, чем буду за это расплачиваться.

— Думаю, парочки билетов на концерт Miss A будет достаточно, — лыбится Джинён и, заметив всю гамму эмоций на его лице, ржёт. — А ты думал, я это просто так всё затеял? Это всё из прагматичных соображений!

— Иногда ты ведешь себя так, что мне хочется тебя ударить, — бурчит Джексон и швыряет в него салфеткой. — Но самое противное, что на твои дразнилки мне нечего ответить. Как человек может быть настолько идеальным?..

Джинён дёргает себя смущенно за мочку уха, мямлит в стакан что-то вроде “Не неси чушь” и просит у подошедшей к ним официантки еще выпивки и закусок.

— Откуда, кстати, офицер полиции настолько осведомлён о делах агентства по поиску талантов? — спрашивает Джексон, когда призывно стреляющая глазами совсем юная девчонка отходит от их столика. — Кто там для тебя шпионит? Ооо, как смутился! Ну, и кто она?

— Хореограф, — нехотя сдаётся Джинён, — не думаю, что ты его знаешь, он с трейни работает.

— Он?.. — Джексон даже жевать перестает, а потом с напускным разочарованием в голосе тянет: — А я надеялся, что навсегда останусь единственным мужчиной в твоей жизни.

Джинен треплет себе волосы, долго молчит, а потом, шумно выдохнув, говорит:

— Я тоже надеялся. Понятия не имею, как это случилось… И как долго это продлится. И чем закончится.

— Джинён-а, — Джексон тянет его за рукав мягкого кардигана, — тебе сейчас хорошо?

Он кивает ему вместо ответа.

— Это всё, что важно. Наслаждайся моментом и не думай о том, что будет завтра. Завтра вообще может и не быть. Кому, как не тебе знать об этом.

***

В конце июня, в самый разгар подготовки к JYP Nation его настойчиво вызванивают прямо с концертной площадки, где он в третий раз ругается с местным взмыленным персоналом из-за какой-то ерунды. Джексон, обливаясь потом от стоящей на улице жары, срочно едет в главный офис компании без единой мысли о том, нахрена нужен. За всё время Джексон был там от силы раза четыре: во время собеседования, в день подписания рабочего контракта, и еще дважды, когда забирал и привозил обратно на служебной машине толпу раскрашенных во все цвета радуги стилисток с черными от недосыпа кругами под глазами.

Внутри стоят блаженная прохлада и обычная офисная суета, граничащая с паникой, Джексон коротко раскланивается с теми и с этими, порывисто вбегает в один из лифтов, но, прежде чем двери его закрываются, выпрыгивает наружу, чудом успев вытащить сумку. Слева призывно сияет вывеска их разрекламированной столовой. Раз уж он тут, то грех не воспользоваться возможностью впервые за неделю нормально пожрать.

В столовой ожидаемо почти никого нет: время уже не обеденное, а для ужина ещё рановато. В нос ударяет запах специй и мяса, живот урчит, а рот наполняется слюной, голодный Джексон сметает с витрин все подряд, не глядя по сторонам, и пацана позади не замечает ровно до того момента, пока, резко развернувшись, не выбивает своим тяжелым подносом у него из рук открытую пачку клубничного молока.

Пацан, в облитой белой майке, замирает на мгновение, потом грязно матерится и тут же, пристыженно втянув голову в плечи, начинает озираться по сторонам из-под выкрашенной в сумасшедше-розовый цвет челки. Широкоплечий, лохматый и злой мальчишка с закрытым черной маской лицом зыркает на него, потом стремительно разворачивается на пятках и пулей вылетает из столовой. Перевёрнутая пачка с молоком так и остаётся грустно лежать в пахнущей клубникой луже.

В зал для совещаний сытый и из-за этого сонный Джексон вваливается только спустя час, открыв дверь с ноги по старой привычке. И застывает растерянно на месте, потому что на него из кресел, расставленных вокруг круглого стола, пялятся разом человек шесть, упакованных в деловые костюмы. Все очень серьезные и очень важные.

Он тихонько прикрывает за собой дверь и даже отбитой однажды инструктором по рукопашному бою печенкой чувствует, что сейчас для него ещё раз всё круто изменится.

Печенка не обманывает, а Джексон, только-только подписавший кипу бумажек, набирает всё ещё трясущимися немного руками номер Джинёна. Звонить за рулём, конечно, — полнейшее нарушение техники безопасности, но его просто разорвет на части, если он сейчас же хоть кому-нибудь всё не расскажет.

Трубку долго не берут, а когда, наконец, Джексон слышит немного раздраженное "Слушаю тебя, только давай быстро", сокращает всю историю до одного самого важного предложения:

— У меня будет ребенок!

Повисает пауза.

— Ты когда успел?!

— Только что! — хихикает Джексон, когда до него доходит смысл фразы, и чуть не проезжает на красный.

— Подожди, я выйду. Быстро, видимо, не получится, — на том конце что-то шуршит, раздаётся хлопок двери и следом — шум улицы. Джинён, наверное, выходит на балкон. — А теперь рассказывай.

Джексон решает съехать всё-таки с дороги и заруливает на первое же свободное парковочное место около торгового центра, после глубоко вдыхает и уже спокойнее говорит:

— Я только что согласился курировать артиста. Полчаса документы подписывал, у меня даже руку свело ставить закорючки.

— О, — реагирует Джинен, — стой, но ты же работаешь там без году неделю! Я думал, должно пару лет пройти, прежде чем тебе кого-то доверят.

— Больше некому. А я очень многообещающий, перспективный и вообще красавчик. — Джексон уже откровенно ржет в трубку и надеется, что в его смехе не так сильно заметно беспокойство. — А еще у меня нет аллергии на кошек.

— Аллергии на кошек?

— Официально предыдущий менеджер слился из-за этого.

— Понятно, — Джинён звучит так, будто нихрена ему ничего непонятно, но вдаваться в подробности не особо хочется. — И кого на тебя повесили?

— Им Джебом. Это по документам. А псевдоним у него — “ДжейБи”, — на том конце опять слышен звук открываемой двери, и до Джексона доносится гундосое “Долго ты ещё?”.

Джинён извиняется, прикрывает ладонью трубку и говорит кому-то: “Как только, так сразу. Брысь отсюда”, — а после обращается уже к Джексону:

— ДжейБи? Впервые слышу. Актер или модель?

Он не успевает ничего ему ответить, потому что там, у Джинёна на балконе, тот же самый голос удивлённо спрашивает “Джебоми?”. Как-то сам собой в голове складывается пазл, и Джексон, не долго думая, брякает:

— Ты там со своим хореографом что ли?

Джинён молчит, и в этом молчании угадываются его досада и смущение.

— Да, Югём у меня, — он обречённо вздыхает и явно съезжает с темы. — Так что там с ДжейБи?

— Дебютировал сольно не так давно, — продолжая глупо лыбиться, говорит Джексон. — Мне уже завтра переезжать, а я, если быть честным, ничего о нём не знаю.

— Расслабься, вы в одинаковых условиях, — хмыкает Джинён, — он тоже о тебе ничего не знает. Сколько ему?

— Восемнадцать, кажется.

— Совсем сопляк.

— Совсем сопляк, — соглашается Джексон и, поняв, что достаточно успокоился, заводит мотор.

***

В квартиру, предоставленную агентством, груженный парой ярко-зелёных чемоданов Джексон приезжает уже поздним вечером. У самого входа в жилой комплекс его встречает сложивший свои полномочия менеджер, чтобы передать пароли и расписание на пару недель вперёд.

Чхве Ёндже оказывается приятным парнем с родинкой под глазом, заразительным оглушающим смехом и каким-то чудовищным насморком, не дающим ему ни минуты покоя. Он, бесконечно шмыгая, быстро вводит его в курс дела, делится последними новостями и помогает дотащить вещи. У порога квартиры Ёндже вдруг заминается, улыбка его становится неестественной, а сам он немного темнеет лицом. И открывать дверь не торопится.

Джексон прищуривается на него и требует:

— Давай начистоту: аллергия — это просто предлог, чтобы сбежать от проблемного парня?

Ёндже подвисает немного, словно вопрос застал его врасплох и теперь ему нужно быстро придумать, как бы правдоподобнее соврать. Натасканный в спецназе Джексон вранье чует за версту, как охотничья собака — дичь, поэтому, на самом деле, ему важно не то, что ему сейчас скажут, а то — как. С какими эмоциями, жестами, мимикой.

Тот надувает щеки, скрещивает руки на груди, определённо защищаясь, и в глаза Джексону не смотрит.

— Джебом проблемный не больше любого другого парня в его возрасте. Просто мы с ним… Мы с ним уже попрощались. И он расстроился, — Ёндже вскидывает на него глаза, полные вины и сожаления, — сильно.

Джексон кивает.

— А ещё там это шерстистое чудовище, которое меня чуть не убило, — вымученно смеётся Ёндже и утирает красный нос.

Он замолкает, прячет руки в карманы и неловко перекатывается с пятки на носок. Ему и правда жаль, понимает Джексон, и мальчишка тут действительно ни при чем.

— Аккуратнее с кошкой, — говорит, наконец, Ёндже, — она чужих не любит и выпускает когти при любом удобном случае. А ещё шнурки обгрызает и провода от зарядки телефона.

— А Джебом? — Джексон поправляет сползающую лямку тяжёлого рюкзака. — Есть что-то, что мне обязательно нужно знать?

— Ну, провода не грызёт, — смеётся опять Ёндже и Джексон тоже улыбается его корявой шутке. — Он тяжело по утрам просыпается и ни одного будильника не слышит, поэтому будить его нужно лично. Мы как-то из-за этого сони на съёмку опоздали, я потом чуть со стыда не сгорел. Ест он всё, кроме помидоров...

— Аллергия? — перебивает Джексон. — Или не любит просто?

— Скорее травма детства, — хмыкает Ёндже, — он на томатной ферме вырос. А аллергия у него на собак только, но не сильная, так что никаких проблем с этим нет.

— Ну, а в целом? Ты извини, что я тебя так допрашиваю, но, сам понимаешь, — нервничаю. — Джексон треплет чёлку и вздыхает. — У меня даже домашнего животного никакого никогда не было, кроме черепахи, а теперь… Вот.

Ёндже приваливается спиной к стене и задумчиво перечисляет, загибая пальцы:

— Джебом импульсивный, шумный и врать совсем не умеет: на лице всегда всё написано. У него горячие и голова, и сердце, ещё он сначала говорит, а потом думает. И чувствительный очень. И стеснительный, хоть и делает вид, что весь из себя такой крутой. И настроение у него скачет ужасно.

— То есть — обычный подросток, — Джексон немного расслабляется, — эмоционально нестабильный, безалаберный и безответственный.

Ёндже сначала угукает, а следом отрицательно мычит и мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

— Эмоциональный — да, безалаберный — возможно, но безответственный — не про него. Джебом ответственный и дисциплинированный, иногда даже чересчур. Тебе придётся научиться проявлять твердость и не поддаваться на его “Я не устал” и “Я хочу”. Он перед дебютом как-то ничего не ел толком и не спал трое суток, репетировал всё. В итоге довёл до истощения себя, меня и всех, кто занимался его подготовкой. По-моему, это единственный раз за полгода нашей с ним работы, когда мы действительно сильно повздорили.

Он оборачивается к Джексону и тепло улыбается:

— Пришлось потом вымаливать прощение молоком.

— В смысле?

Ёндже отталкивается от стены.

— Бесплатный совет. Если ты накосячил с чем-то, вы поругались, или Джебом встал не с той ноги — купи ему клубничного молока и оставь в одиночестве. Он оттает и сам придёт мириться.

Они расстаются перед дверью квартиры. Ёндже желает ему удачи, оставляет на всякий случай свой номер телефона, вызывает лифт и уезжает, махнув напоследок рукой. Джексон долго стоит, глядя на слабо светящийся кодовый замок, и никак не решается зайти. Ему самому от себя смешно: бывший спецназовец, участвовавший не в одной заварушке, боится встретиться лицом к лицу с самым обычным мальчишкой. Он топчется у входа, потом разворачивается и выходит на улицу. Где-то тут точно должен быть магазин.

Замок отпирается с мелодичным пиликаньем, Джексон тянет дверь на себя и переступает через порог, внутри темно и тихо, только урчит что-то. Вкатив оба своих чемодана, он шарит вслепую в поисках выключателя, задевает какую-то громоздкую штуку сбоку, и она с грохотом падает и рассыпается на части. Свет зажигается сам собой, Джексон слепнет на миг и зажмуривается, а когда промаргивается, натыкается взглядом на парня, сидящего на полу у стены напротив. Между его широко расставленных ног лежит утробно мурчащая небольшая кошка.

Он узнает его сразу: белая майка, широкие плечи, цветная челка. Только уже не розовая, а ярко-синяя и убранная со лба пластиковым детским ободком. Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу, Джебом его тоже ещё забыть не успел. Он смотрит на него снизу вверх цепким оценивающим взглядом, и Джексон чувствует себя словно под прицелом снайпера. Стараясь не делать резких движений, он закрывает за собой дверь, неспешно разувается и ждёт, пока пацан на него насмотрится.

Без черной маски и с убранными наверх волосами Джебом выглядит беззащитным, мягким и совсем юным. Сидит он, вальяжно развалившись, но по стиснутой челюсти и тревожной вертикальной морщинке, залегшей между широкими бровями, понятно, насколько он напряжен. А ещё глаза у него зареванные. Как там Ёндже сказал? “Сильно расстроился”?

Пауза затягивается, Джебом всё никак не оттаивает. Джексон поднимает упавшую ранее стопку коробок с кроссовками, задвигает свой рюкзак в угол и присаживается на корточки. На Джебома, резко подобравшего ноги, он не смотрит, просто подсовывает ему поближе купленную только что упаковку молока, тянет осторожно руку к встревоженной кошке и тихо говорит:

— Ну, привет, чудовище. Меня зовут Джексон.

***

Он вежливо стучит три раза и прислушивается — по ту сторону тихо — и только после этого ежедневного ритуала смело толкает дверь чужой спальни. Джебом в одних трусах крепко спит, свесившись наполовину с кровати, подушка валяется на полу, а сбившееся комком одеяло заменяет только что проснувшейся и потягивающейся кошке лежанку. Джексон гладит Нору между стоящими торчком ушками и, подкатив под задницу раздолбанный, надсадно скрипящий скейт, присаживается рядом с кроватью.

Солнце, пробивающееся сквозь плохо закрытые шторы, золотит Джебому измученные краской волосы и подсвечивает россыпь бледных веснушек на его сопящем носу и всё ещё по-детски пухлых щеках. Ну просто ангел во плоти. Будить его такого даже жалко, но если они опять не доедут до школы, то Джебом заработает себе кучу проблем, а Джексон — выговор.

Он убирает ему челку за ухо с блестящей сережкой, аккуратно тычет пальцем в кончик носа и тихонько зовёт:

— Джебом-а, поднимайся.

Брови его сдвигаются к переносице, а нос раздраженно дергается, но сам Джебом продолжает пускать слюни на цветную простынь. Джексон кладёт ему ладонь на шею и сжимает, легко массируя, мышцы под рукой напрягаются, ритм дыхания сбивается, и в тишине комнаты раздаётся хриплое:

— Хён, отъебись.

Джексон вцепляется в загривок сильнее и тянет угрожающе:

— А по губам?

Джебом ойкает, распахивает сонные глаза и, заметно покраснев, бурчит смущенно: “Извини”. Джексон треплет его по макушке, поднимается на ноги и, зевнув, говорит:

— И, по-моему, мы договорились, что никакой я тебе не хён.

Джебом зеркалит его зевок, потягивается, становясь неуловимо похожим на свою кошку, и со стоном умирающего кита перекатывается на другую сторону кровати.

— Вставай-вставай-вставай, — Джексон хлопает его раскрытой ладонью по голому бедру, — иначе мы опоздаем.

Джебом снова трагично стонет и брыкается, Джексон ловит его за лодыжку и щекочет пятку.

— Топай в душ, у тебя есть даже минут десять на подрочить… Что? — ржёт он, заметив его возмущенный взгляд. — А то я не знаю, что можно делать в ванной по утрам так долго. А я пока придумаю, чем нам завтракать.

— Блять, нет, не смей, — гундит Джебом и ойкает ещё раз, когда Джексон щипает его за бок. — Всё-всё, встаю, только не приближайся к кухне, ради всего святого, не хочу опять там всё отмывать.

— За языком следи, айдол, — цыкает Джексон, перегибается через него и берёт на руки мявкнующую коротко Нору, — кошка твоя у меня в заложниках.

Пока Джексон кормит Нору, моет оставленную с ночи посуду и проверяет почту на телефоне, по-прежнему полуголый Джебом изображает зомби, бестолково шлепая босыми ногами по квартире то туда, то обратно. Прежде чем завернуть в ванную, он угрюмо выгоняет Джексона с кухонной зоны, засыпает рис в рисоварку и взбивает в миске яйца для омлета, чтобы сэкономить время.

Купается всегда медленный Джебом в этот раз на удивление шустро и так же шустро укладывает волосы феном у зеркала на дверце встроенного шкафа. Проходя мимо дивана, на котором Джексон тискает растекшуюся по его коленям Нору, он тормозит, смотрит осуждающе и выдаёт:

— Предательница.

— Не вини её, у неё не было шансов мне противостоять, — хихикает Джексон и чешет мурчащей кошке живот, — я всем нравлюсь.

— Мне не нравишься, — категорично заявляет вдруг Джебом, смешно выдвинув подбородок вперёд, — совсем.

— Ну, ты-то у нас известное холодное сердце, — хмыкает Джексон. — По сравнению с тобой даже Кай из “Снежной королевы” — горячий парень.

А потом, принюхавшись, спрашивает:

— Ты опять мой шампунь брал?

Джебом моргает как-то перепуганно, быстро отводит взгляд и, скорчив рожицу, бубнит:

— Жалко тебе что ли...

Под аккомпанемент шипящего масла, звона тарелок и чужого бурчания Джексон, которому всё равно больше нечем заняться, стаскивает рубашку, снимает очки и падает на пол, чтобы поотжиматься. Последние две недели у них насыщенные: неотвратимо надвигающиеся осенние концерты и школьные тестирования Джебома, которые в этот раз точно уже нельзя пропустить, сжирают всё время, оставляя Джексона без привычных тренировок, личной жизни и сна.

Джинён, с которым они пересекаются минут на десять между пунктом А и пунктом Б во время его ланча, в ужасе смотрит на синяки под глазами и заострившиеся скулы и насильно скармливает ему свой кимпап.

— Я, противореча самому себе, заставил бы тебя уволиться, — говорит он тогда, открывая для спешно жующего Джексона бутылку с водой, — но не помню, когда видел твои глаза настолько живыми последний раз.

Джексон и чувствует себя так. Очень живым и, впервые после ухода со службы, действительно нужным. Работа менеджером в какой-то момент даже начинает напоминать ему его будни в спецназе: постоянные форс-мажоры, спасение Джебома — вечного заложника глупых ситуаций, поздние выезды, городские погони, бессонные ночи в пыльных ангарах с декорациями и бесконечные унылые отчеты для начальства.

Джексон больше не имеет возможности регулярно спасать весь мир, но спасать мир Джебома он, как оказывается, всё-таки способен.

— Как вышло, что к тридцати годам ты не научился нормально готовить? — спрашивает Джебом, вытирая руки полотенцем. Рисоварка пищит, оповещая о готовности, а омлет томится под крышкой, источая запах каких-то специй.

— Сначала мне готовила мама, — пыхтит Джексон, продолжая отжиматься, — потом меня кормили в армии, а после армии ел в столовой полиции. Или покупал еду на вынос. Ну-ка, иди сюда.

Джебом недоверчиво смотрит на него, но всё равно подходит. Джексон укладывается грудью на пол и просит:

— Ляг на мне спину, а то я так до завтрашнего утра отжиматься буду, чтобы толк какой-то был.

— А ты не надорвешься? — он несмело присаживается рядом, — я же килограмм семьдесят вешу.

— Шестьдесят четыре, — закатывает глаза Джексон и нетерпеливо приподнимается. — Залезай, не рассыплюсь.

— И сколько раз ты так можешь? — Джебом вытягивается поверх его спины и обхватывает руками поперёк груди. — Десять?

Джексон поднимается на пробу, Джебом вскрикивает над ухом и вцепляется крепче, Нора спрыгивает с дивана и садится напротив них с крайне недоумевающим видом.

— Не уверен, давно не упражнялся. А сколько надо? — азартно спрашивает Джексон и расставляет ноги пошире, вставая устойчивее. — Мы в армии так на спор отжимались. Проигравший полы мыл в казарме вне очереди.

— Не осилишь и двадцати — весь месяц моешь посуду, — тянет Джебом заносчиво.

— А если смогу, то ты моешь.

— Идёт.

Джексон улыбается, сгибает руки, опускаясь вниз, и разгибает, возвращаясь обратно. Ему не совсем удобно, потому что голую спину царапают пуговицы форменной рубашки Джебома и пряжка его ремня, но даже при таких условиях двадцать раз он отожмется. Наивному Джебому, конечно, знать об этом не обязательно.

К пятнадцатому подъему “утяжелитель” на спине явно начинает догадываться, что продешевил, потому что сопит он как-то беспокойно.

— Что, готов трудиться? Я тебе даже перчатки куплю, — хихикает издевательски Джексон. Мыть посуду Джебом, как и сам Джексон, не выносит.

“Хрен там”, — выдыхает вдруг Джебом, затылок опаляет горячим дыханием, в район поясницы сильнее впивается пряжка его ремня, а потом Джексон чувствует, как его зло кусают за загривок. Это не так уж и больно, скорее неожиданно и очень мокро, но Джексон всё равно верещит и тут же обрушивается на пол. Джебом грузно валится рядом, Нора подскакивает на месте и забивается под диван, сверкая оттуда круглыми глазищами.

Джексон растирает ноющее место укуса, поворачивается к Джебому, намереваясь упрекнуть его в читерстве, но наткнувшись на чужой ошарашенный взгляд полный животной паники, не говорит ничего. Они пялятся друг на друга, Джебом краснеет пятнами, Джексон втягивает шумно носом воздух, определённо пахнущий проблемами и чем-то горелым, и хрипло произносит на выдохе:

— Кажется, мы остались без завтрака.

— Пиздец, — выдавливает Джебом и срывается с места, скользя по ламинату.

***

“Пиздец”, — думает Джексон, когда просыпается рано утром с позорным пятном на трусах после мокрого сна, в котором Джебом быстро отсасывает ему, стоя перед ним на коленях. Во сне это не кажется чем-то неправильным, даже наоборот: после сюжета, достойного фильма жанра “Экшн”, с погонями и перестрелками, быстрый жаркий секс на адреналине выглядит логичным завершением их с Джебомом приключения. Но когда Джексон рывком просыпается в своей развороченной постели, ситуация видится ему отвратительной, а сам себе он становится противным.

Стоя под душем, он долго не может вымыть из головы образ непривычно взрослого и почему-то длинноволосого Джебома с серёжкой в носу, целующего его в живот красными распухшими губами. Он понимает, что это всё от долгого отсутствия личной жизни, да и Джебом во сне, и тот, который бессовестно бранится сейчас на кухне, — определённо разные персонажи, но всё равно чувствует себя последним извращенцем и выкручивает холодную воду до конца.

В участок к Джинёну Джексон, оставив Джебома на репетицию в танцзале, приезжает как раз к концу его рабочего дня. Занятый своими переживаниями, он даже не сразу понимает, что вид людей в полицейской форме и факт того, что сам он эту форму никогда больше не наденет, уже его не ранят и не беспокоят так, как ещё полгода назад, когда его затапливало волной зверской тоски и глупой ненависти к себе.

— Ну и что? — спрашивает его Джинён в ресторане, чавкая лапшой, после того, как Джексон вполголоса рассказывает ему о своем утреннем конфузе. — Это же просто сон. Джексон, успокойся, при условии, что он сейчас — вся твоя личная жизнь…

— Всё равно мне не по себе, — обрывает его Джексон и трёт лицо ладонями, — это ему восемнадцать, а не мне, это у него гормоны должны в мозг бить. А он наоборот словно отмороженный в последнее время. Непонятно, что у него в голове творится.

— Так и бьют наверняка, — невозмутимо говорит Джинён, — сам сказал, что ведёт себя странно. Может, влюбился?

— Может и влюбился, — вздыхает Джексон, ковыряясь в своей тарелке палочками, — а может устал просто до чёртиков. Он раньше хоть Симпсонов приползал смотреть в гостиную, а теперь падает лицом в подушку у себя и не двигается до утра. Это, конечно, если есть время вернуться домой поспать. У нас сейчас такой график адский, что я, если честно, боюсь, как бы он не сломался.

— Югём говорил, что первый год — самый тяжелый, — кивает Джинён, — дальше проще будет.

— Или не будет, — Джексон откладывает палочки на стол, — если проект ДжейБи сочтут недостаточно успешным, парня загонят доучиваться, а потом дебютируют ещё раз в составе группы, которую твой Югём по идее сейчас растит.

— Жестоко как-то.

— Это было изначально прописано в его контракте, — бубнит Джексон, старательно складывая неказистого журавлика из салфетки, — он знал, на что шёл, вот теперь и впахивает, как проклятый.

— А что с тобой будет, если проект закроют?

Джексон цыкает и чешет затылок, раздумывая, стоит ли озвучивать то, что ещё не решено.

— У агентства открывается филиал в Шэньчжэне. Мне, на самом деле, уже поступило предложение о переводе. Им нужен там кто-то свой со знанием языка и всей кухни для набора местного персонала.

— Достойно, — хмыкает Джинён, — согласишься?

— Только если проект ДжейБи закроют, — он качает головой, — я его сейчас не брошу, ему и так тяжело. Останусь до тех пор, пока смогу быть полезным. Пока буду нужным.

— Ван Джексон. Честь и совесть этого мира. А говорил, что ни о ком позаботиться не можешь.

— Но твой кактус у меня всё равно сдох, — прыскает Джексон и отправляет щелчком пальцев кривого журавлика в полёт на другую половину стола.

Джинён смеётся и поправляет фигурке крылья.

— Твой Джебом — не кактус, и его так просто не сгубишь.

Джебом — не кактус, хоть и такой же колючий порой, но сгубить его, как кажется Джексону, даже проще.

К зданию танцзала, где Джебом обычно тренируется, Джексон приезжает ближе к десяти, так и не получив ни звонка, ни сообщения о том, что занятия кончились. В коридорах темно и пусто, но всё равно в отдалении слышна музыка и скрип кроссовок полуночников, снова оставшихся доводить себя до недостижимого совершенства. Джексон заглядывает украдкой в пару ярко освещенных залов через окошко в дверях и недовольно морщится: внутри совсем дети. Им бы дома спать укладываться, а не убиваться здесь на паркете.

В зале 18\28 не горит свет и не играет музыка. По спине пробегает холодок, а волосы встают дыбом. Если этот засранец свалил один, и теперь вляпается в какое-нибудь дерьмо, то им обоим оторвут голову, думает Джексон и тянет дверь на себя, надеясь, что Джебом просто уснул на том ужасном неудобном диване в углу, и кто-то услужливо выключил свет.

Джебом лежит в свете уличных фонарей на полу, подтянув колени к груди, и тихо рыдает в сгиб локтя, каждый новый чуть слышный всхлип заканчивается захлебывающимся кашлем, а самого его всего трясёт в истерике. Джексон знает, что так плачут от усталости, когда сдают разом и тело, и нервы. Он выдыхает, шагает через порог и прикрывает за собой дверь. Не включая свет, подходит ближе, присаживается на корточки рядом и замирает, не зная, что делать. Однажды, когда его маленькая племянница переутомилась и также надрывно плакала, её достаточно было просто взять на руки и купить конфету. Но Джебому не пять, и сладости его вряд ли успокоят.

Джексон кладёт несмело ему руку на плечо, плечо дёргается, Джебом в очередной раз захлёбывается и оборачивается. Лицо у него мокрое и опухшее, он щурится и, узнав его, расстраивается ещё больше, пытается натянуть на себя капюшон толстовки и, задыхаясь, раз за разом повторяет:

— Не трогай меня, не трогай-не трогай-не трогай.

Джексон сжимает зубы, когда оглушенный Джебом пинает его случайно по щиколотке, опускается на пол позади него и с силой обнимает, не давая больше брыкаться. Джебом рвётся из рук, давится своими нескончаемыми “Не трогай” и слезами и мелко дрожит, будто от озноба. Джексон терпеливо ждёт, когда истерика сойдет на нет, и гладит его по напряженному предплечью.

— Уйди, — выговаривает кое-как Джебом, когда его перестают сотрясать рыдания.

Джексон ослабляет немного хватку и заставляет его повернуться к себе лицом. Джебом стыдливо прячет глаза и утыкается своим сопливым носом Джексону в плечо, пока он проводит ему ладонью по спине в успокаивающем жесте. Наверное, стоило бы сказать ему что-то ободряющее и до безобразия очевидное, убедить, что всё будет хорошо, и он со всем обязательно справится, но вдруг вспоминает, что его восемнадцатилетнего эти речи скорее злили, чем приободряли, и вместо этого просит:

— Джебом-а, поехали домой.

— Сказал же — уйди, — гундосит Джебом, пачкая Джексону рубашку, — я здесь спать буду.

— Спать нужно в кровати, — протестует Джексон и аккуратно стаскивает с его головы капюшон, — иначе через пару-тройку лет останешься без спины. И лысым.

Он запускает ему руку в мокрые от холодного пота волосы и прикладывается губами к растрепанной макушке. Джебом вздрагивает ещё раз, шмыгает и долго молчит.

— А лысым-то почему? — спрашивает он недоуменно, наконец, и поднимает на него всё ещё блестящие от слёз глаза.

— Чтобы ты спросил, — с облегчением выдыхает Джексон, вытирает ему тыльной стороной ладони горящие огнём щеки и нахмуривается. Потом касается его лба и ругается вполголоса.

— Поехали, — говорит Джексон жёстче, поднимается с пола и тянет Джебома за рукав, — в больницу.

В приёмном отделении Джексона, как всегда, скручивает страхом и фантомной болью. Он сдал температурного и кое-как передвигающего ноги Джебома дежурному врачу всего минут десять назад, но уже готов лезть на стену и бежать-бежать-бежать, его тошнит от яркого света и вони, характерной для медицинских учреждений в любой точке земного шара. Глаза болят и щиплют, а уши закладывает, хотя он тысячу лет как относительно здоров.

Звонящий телефон Джексон сначала долго не слышит, а потом роняет на кипенно-белый кафельный пол, чудом не разбив.

— Ты ничего не забыл? — раздаётся весело на том конце голосом Джинёна. — Очки, например.

Джексон трогает себя за переносицу, а потом хлопает руками по рюкзаку, пытаясь нащупать в нем футляр. Как, интересно, он умудрился еще за руль без них сесть?

— Вот же... — тянет Джексон досадливо, — и правда, забыл.

— Могу завезти. Где ты?

— Не надо, — медленно выговаривает Джексон, хотя всё, чего он сейчас хочет, чтобы Джинён приехал и забрал его отсюда.

— Что с голосом, Сыни? Что случилось?

— Я в больнице, — сдаётся он всё равно и садится у стены, — у Джебома высокая температура, а у меня… Как обычно.

Так и не успевший переодеться после работы Джинён приезжает к нему спустя шесть минут пятьдесят три секунды, которые Джексон монотонно отсчитывает, уставившись в голую стену. Вместе с очками, бутылкой воды и упаковкой мятных леденцов он привозит с собой хладнокровное спокойствие. Джексон словно со стороны наблюдает за тем, как он отлавливает медсестру с устрашающе звенящим подносом и что-то у неё уточняет, потом берёт его за запястье и отводит в зону отдыха за углом в конце бесконечного коридора.

Джинён заставляет его сесть на пустой в поздний час диванчик, скармливает пару конфет, притупивших немного тошноту, и кладёт прохладные пальцы ему на разрывающиеся болью виски. Джексону стыдно, наверное, так же стыдно, как было Джебому там, на полу, он пытается отвернуться и шлёпает Джинёна по руке.

— Да что ты возишься со мной, как с ребёнком. Я же взрослый мужик. У тебя, наверное, планы свои есть, сегодня же пятница.

— Ты — мои планы на эту пятницу, успокойся, — невозмутимо говорит Джинён, плюхается на диван рядом, настойчиво укладывает Джексона головой себе на колени и закрывает ему и так толком не видящие глаза ладонью.

— Югём меня, должно быть, ненавидит.

Джинён фырчит:

— Ему до тебя дела нет. Как и до меня.

Джексон сдвигает его руку с одного глаза и глядит на расплывающегося Джинёна снизу:

— Вы всё?

— Нет, мы всё ещё. Но в данный момент он дрыхнет в моей машине после какой-то дикой пьянки со своим другом из Бангкока. Имя у него еще такое дурацкое… Тоже хореограф, он давал мастер-класс у вас вчера, а сегодня мастерки споил Югёма и утанцевал в закат куда-то ещё.

— А, — бубнит сонно Джексон и переворачивается на бок. Беспокойство и фальшивая боль сдаются под осторожными касаниями Джинёна к его прикрытым векам, позволяя забыться, Джексон вслепую ищет чужую ладонь, сжимает её и отключается.

Он выныривает из неглубокого сна из-за растерянного сиплого “Здрасьте”, произнесенного где-то сбоку. Джинён, о котором Джексон успел забыть, придерживает его рукой за плечо, когда он, очнувшись, почти что скатывается с узкого дивана на пол, и тоже говорит своё “Здрасьте”. Джексон тяжело садится, спуская ноги на пол, и никак не может продрать опухшие зудящие глаза, он слышит только “Я подожду в вестибюле, извините” и удаляющееся быстрое шарканье.

— Я мало понимаю в подростках, — роняет Джинён задумчиво по дороге к выходу, — но твой пацан, по-моему, и правда влюблён. В тебя.

***

— Расскажешь о хёне? — спрашивает угрюмый Джебом, когда они намертво застревают в жуткой пробке по дороге домой. Он сидит, растёкшись по пассажирскому сидению, и целеустремленно откручивает одну из пуговиц на своём уже ненужном школьном пиджаке.

— О Джинёне? — Джексон, нахмурившись, бросает на него быстрый взгляд и отворачивается обратно на дорогу. — Джинён мой друг.

— Просто друг?

— Не просто, — машины впереди начинают двигаться, Джексон давит на педаль газа, аккуратно перестраивается в соседний ряд и только после этого понимает неоднозначность фразы. — Он лучший друг.

Джебом неопределённо мычит и надолго замолкает, продолжая терзать несчастную пуговицу.

— И как долго вы уже дружите?

— Лет семь, наверное, — прикидывает Джексон, — мы познакомились в первый год моей службы в Отряде Специального Назначения на совместных учениях. Потом были еще одни учения, и ещё, и как-то так вышло, что подружились. Он даже в отпуск ко мне в Гонконг приезжал.

— Ооо, — тянет Джебом, — круто. Я думал, он простой полицейский, а не коммандос.

— Он, как и я, в отставке по состоянию здоровья, — Джексон сжимает пальцы на руле, — сейчас работает инспектором в тридцать первом участке. Бумажки в основном перекладывает какие-то...

— А выглядите вы оба здоровыми, у тебя так даже шрамов нет, — Джебом осекается и быстро добавляет, — не то, чтобы я специально рассматривал…

Джексон старательно пропускает замечание мимо ушей.

— Несколько лет назад во время участия в одной международной операции нас контузило. Я, дурак, зацепил ногой растяжку… — он вздыхает и в очередной раз проглатывает горькое чувство вины. — По счастливой случайности задело нас не очень сильно, но зрение и слух так полностью и не восстановились, и оперативную службу пришлось оставить. Джинён тогда мне очень помог, нянчился, как с ребёнком, пока мы проходили лечение в госпитале, а потом настоял на моем переезде сюда, когда я совсем раскис.

Пробка впереди понемногу рассасывается, поток машин движется бодрее, и позади кто-то нервный сигналит. Джексон быстро проезжает перекрёсток, на котором мигает аварийкой чья-то невовремя заглохшая Хонда, и уже веселее говорит:

— И теперь, благодаря ему, имею возможность катать многообещающего и талантливого сольного исполнителя ДжейБи.

Джебом воет “Хватит уже!”, прячет покрасневшее лицо и вертится на месте, становясь похожим на креветку на сковороде. Джексон смеется и под его вопли продолжает цитировать все эти статьи, которые накатали о нём недавно новостники, пока не получает оторванной пуговицей по уху.

Дома Джебом, так и не сняв форму, валится лицом вниз на диван, трагично стонет в подушку и неподвижно замирает, явно демонстрируя, что ни за что больше не поднимется.

— Какие планы, выпускник? — Джексон присаживается рядом, по привычке собирается хлопнуть его пару раз по спине, но сам себя одёргивает в последний момент. Трогать его себе он запретил.

— Сдохнуть, — невнятно бурчит Джебом и пытается пнуть его.

— Ну-ну, меньше драмы, — и поясняет терпеливо, — я спрашиваю, потому что мои планы напрямую зависят от твоих.

— Что, к нему собрался?

— Джинёна не будет в городе до следующей недели, — отвечает Джексон честно и ждёт хоть какой-нибудь реакции, но Джебом так и молчит, лёжа носом в подушку, и не двигается. — Ну, так что?

Он приподнимается и оборачивается к нему через плечо. Лицо у него излучает крайнюю степень нерешительности.

— Выпьешь со мной? Я же выпустился из школы.

Джексон цыкает и ерошит челку. Идея ему откровенно не нравится, но его не отпускает чувство, что Джебом всё равно напьется: с ним или без него. И решает, что лучше уж пусть с ним, под присмотром.

Красное полусладкое вино, купленное в ближайшем магазине, не вызывает у Джебома доверия, он принюхивается к высокому бокалу и смешно насупливает нос.

— А почему не соджу? Или пиво на худой конец?

— Потому что ты закончил школу, а не просто с друзьями встретился пропустить по стаканчику, — Джексон наливает себе тоже и отставляет высокую темную бутылку в сторону, — и вино, в отличие от пива, ты точно никогда не пробовал.

Джебом, судя по его лицу, хочет нагло ему соврать, и Джексон фырчит:

— Ой, только не говори, что не пил тайком со своими хёнами, мне тоже когда-то было восемнадцать. Очень давно, правда.

— Ты не старый, — негромко говорит Джебом и тянется стукнуть своим бокалом по его, — совсем нет.

Вино растекается сладостью на языке, медленно разгоняет кровь по венам и согревает. Джексон жмурится довольный выбором: вино не сильно крепкое, оно скорее расслабляет, чем действительно пьянит, и утром их вряд ли ждёт похмелье, даже если они приговорят сейчас всю бутылку. Джебом напротив хлопает глазами и отпивает ещё, уже смелее.

— Вкусно.

Под бормотание телевизора они прямо на диване уминают только что приготовленное Джебомом мясо, успевшая нахвататься кусков со стола Нора сыто растягивается на бедре Джексона и впивается в него мягко когтями, пока он гладит её по спине и травит самые приличные армейские байки. Раскрасневшийся Джебом, которого всё-таки разморило после второго бокала, в ответ тоже делится своими школьными историями, но как-то очень осторожно, будто боится показаться нелепым и смешным.

— Ты любишь мою кошку больше меня, — сдавленно говорит он внезапно и начинает собирать посуду в одну неустойчивую башню.

— Неправда, у тебя перед ней огромное преимущество: ты не грызешь шнурки на моих ботинках, — пытается пошутить Джексон, сталкивает с себя сонную Нору, и она ему тут же мстит за это, цапнув пребольно за палец. — Ауч! А ещё ты вот так коварно не кусаешься.

Он запоздало вспоминает эпизод, после которого ему пришлось мыть посуду месяц, и моментально жалеет о сказанном, а Джебом, краснея кончиками ушей, неловко сбивает опасно накренившуюся стопку посуды.

— Я сам уберу всё и помою, так уж и быть, — ворчит Джексон, чудом поймав одну из тарелок у самого пола, — а то ты побьешь половину.

Из-за шума воды он не слышит, как Джебом подходит к нему со спины. Джексон вздрагивает, когда уже чувствует обнимающие его руки и касание губ к шее, куда пришёлся тот подлый укус. Он замирает на миг, потом без колебаний кладет мокрую ладонь ему на предплечье и медленно выговаривает:

— Джебом. Пусти.

Но тот наоборот сжимает крепче и целует ещё раз, только теперь за ухом, вниз по шее ползут мурашки, Джексон зажмуривается и толкает его локтем настойчивее. Он мог бы скрутить его секунд за двадцать, крепко приложив носом о пол, но Джебом не противник, которого нужно обезвредить. Джебом — просто запутавшийся в своих чувствах ребенок.

Когда ему удается развернуться, он упирается Джебому рукой в грудь, стараясь держать дистанцию, но тот проявляет небывалое упорство и наваливается только сильнее, прижимается плотнее и замирает в миллиметрах от его лица. Джексон отвлеченно подмечает, как он вытянулся за последние полгода, став на пару сантиметров выше, и как заострились черты его лица, утратив детскую пухлость, поднимает руку и гладит его по вихрастому затылку, надеясь успокоить. Он глядит ему в глаза со зрачками на всю радужку и давит зарождающуюся внутри панику.

Он справится с ним, точно справится и не сгубит.

Губ касается горячее, пахнущее сладким вином дыхание, Джебом заметно боится и медлит, он почти целует его, но в последний момент всё-таки трусит и просто трётся щекой о щёку. Джексон отчетливо ощущает чужие страх и сомнение, аккуратно обхватывает его лицо ладонями, обводит пальцами скулы и заставляет на себя посмотреть.

— Джебом, не надо, — хрипло просит он, — ты завтра об этом пожалеешь.

Фраза срабатывает как детонатор, взгляд напротив становится острым и решительным, а Джебом произносит то, что обычно говорит сам Джексон:

— Завтра вообще может и не быть.

Он целует его, компенсируя свою неопытность напористостью, торопится здесь и сейчас получить всё и сразу, неосторожно кусается, задыхается и дерёт Джексону волосы рукой.

Он целует его так, будто завтра и правда для него никогда уже не наступит.

Джексону не хватает воздуха, перед глазами всё плывет и двоится, а сердце заходится где-то в горле, он снова пытается оттолкнуть Джебома, а когда ему удаётся немного отклониться, тот смазанно целует его в подбородок, в уголок губ, в скулу, и почти скулит:

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста.

Джексон обречённо прикрывает веки и разрешает. Целует медленно, влажно и глубоко, дает попробовать на вкус и внутреннюю поверхность губ, и язык, и чувствительное место у уха, позволяет зарыться пальцами в волосы, трогать вспотевшую спину под толстовкой и кусать изгиб шеи. Старается сам запомнить каждую родинку, каждый маленький шрам на лице, каждую веснушку, каждый вздох и сдавленный всхлип, запах волос и кожи.

Когда Джебом несмело скользит ладонью по животу и тянет за пояс брюк, Джексона словно окатывает ледяной водой, он резко перехватывает его за запястье и сильно сжимает, не заботясь о том, что это может быть больно.

— Нет, — говорит он, сглатывает тяжело и, оттолкнув Джебома, повторяет еще раз твёрже. — Нет.

Джексон срывается с места, влезает в первые попавшиеся кроссовки, хлопает входной дверью и бежит-бежит-бежит, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, он несётся сквозь ночь, не разбирая дороги и чувствуя только боль в лёгких и то, как горят губы. Его тошнит от осознания того, что произошло, от осознания, что он сам всё это позволил.

От осознания, что хотел бы продолжить.

Он, вновь будто оглохший и ослепший, мотается бесцельно по ночному городу без денег, телефона и места, куда бы мог прийти. Джексон ощущает себя так, словно опять оказался в отправной точке: беспомощный и ненавидящий себя за то, что разрушил свою и чужую жизнь одним неосторожным движением.

Он отчаянно хочет, чтобы завтра для него никогда не настало. Но солнце, как и всегда, встаёт на востоке, облизывает тёплым светом асфальт и отражается в стеклах небоскребов, раскрашивает в оранжевый цвет машины и спешащих куда-то людей, больше похожих на муравьев, если смотришь на них с верхнего этажа высотки. Джексон безразлично глядит вниз из открытого настежь окна и из-за шума ветра не сразу слышит:

— Если вас всё устраивает, подпишите, пожалуйста, документы о переводе в Шэньчжэнь.


End file.
